Porn star
by Shaym
Summary: CONCOURS N 1 : TWILIGHT OU L'UNIVERS DES FANTASMES. Quand Edward réalise ses fantasmes ... Lemon !
1. Chapter 1

**TWILIGHT OU L'UNIVERS DES FANTASMES : ONE SHOT CONTEST  
**

**Fantasme :** Porn star

**Fantasmeuse :** Hurrican-bells

**Disclaimer :** tous les personnages appartiennent à SM et moi je les aide à jouir.

**Pour participer ou lire les autres OS du concours rendez-vous sur : **h t t p : / / damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr /

_Voici un Os que j'ai ecris pour le concours de DAMN ADDICT LEMON. _

_Avant je voudrais juste vous dire qu'il est un peu vulgaire, si vous n'aimez pas ne lisez pas ! et je voudrais aussi remercier Ninie ;) _

_et aussi que c'est mon premier Os ! _

Edward claqua la porte de la villa et monta à la hâte les escaliers, sans répondre à sa mère qui lui demanda en criant si tout allait bien. Quand il arriva devant sa chambre il ouvrit brusquement la porte et la déverrouilla aussitôt. Il mit le Dvd dans le lecteur et s'installa confortablement sur son lit, un dernier regard en direction de sa petite table de chevet pour s'assurer que le lubrifiant y était et il reporta son attention vers l'écran où il s'était affiché « Izz à la ferme ».

Il baissa la fermeture éclair de son pantalon afin de libérer son sexe tendu, versa un peu de lubrifiant dans sa paume et l'étala sur sa longueur. Pendant que la brune était à genoux devant le fermier entrain de le sucer, Edward commença de lent va-et-vient en haletant. Il ferma les yeux un instant et s'imagina à la place du fermier, la bouche d'Izz se refermait sur sa queue buttant au fond de sa gorge, il ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'il entendit un cri de plaisir, il découvrit Izz à quatre pattes se faisant prendre par derrière. Il se concentra un instant juste sur les lèvres pulpeuses de l'actrice, qu'elle mordilla tout en criant, et ses mains qui maltraitaient ses seins magnifiques. Il raffermit sa prise sur son sexe et ses va-et-vient devinrent plus brusques, sa tête se rejeta en arrière et il jouit en criant le prénom de l'actrice.

Tout en cherchant une respiration régulière il prit des mouchoirs et se nettoya. Quand il reprit son souffle il se leva, boutonna son pantalon et éjecta le Dvd. Edward éteignit la television, ouvra le tiroir et posa le Dvd près de sa collection « spéciale Izz ».

Deux ans auparavant, Edward avait était fasciné par un Dvd -dont une jeune brune faisait l'affiche- dans le sex shop , elle portait une jupe écossaise et un chemisier blanc transparent. Il avait hésité pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de l'acheter, le soir il s'était masturbé et il avait joui plusieurs fois devant le spectacle que lui offrit Izz. Et depuis il était devenu accro, il avait toute la collection de ses films et ses affiches, il connaissait toute sa 'filmographie' et toutes ses répliques, du premier gémissement au cri d'orgasme. Pendant deux ans, il rêvait constamment de cette actrice dans toutes les positions, même en cours quand il ne dormait pas il l'imaginait, pendant ses rapports sexuels il fermait les yeux pour revoir son visage. Izz le hantait.

Après sa douche et sa deuxième masturbation de la journée, Edward sortit de sa chambre et descendit à la cuisine où il trouva sa mère entrain de cuisiner une paella, il arqua un sourcil en sa direction et lui demanda pour qui elle préparait cette paella, puisque ni lui ni son père ne l'aimait.

- **Pour ton frère**, répondit-elle.

Edward, surpris, écarquilla les yeux. Son frère, Jasper avait quitté Forks pour Boston depuis des années, les seules fois où il avait de ses nouvelles était par l'intermédiaire de ses parents ou par le téléphone, occasionnellement. Mais malgré cette distance, ils avaient une relation forte, Edward adorait son grand frère et réciproquement.

Il fut sortit de ses pensées par la sonnette, sa mère se dépêcha d'éteindre le feu et sortit de la cuisine. Edward sourit quand il entendit sa mère pousser un cri, sûrement parce qu'elle avait enlacé Jasper. Puis il entendit une autre voix, féminine, il fronça les sourcils aux dernières nouvelles Jasper ne lui avait parlé de personne.

Il sortit de la cuisine et avança vers le salon. Jasper lui faisait face tandis que sa mère et une personne lui tournait le dos, sans qu'il ne le veuille il baissa le regard vers le derrière de la demoiselle et fut surpris jamais il n'avait vu un cul aussi parfait en dehors de ses fantasmes. Edward secoua la tête, cette Izz le rendait pervers, et reporta son attention sur son frère, celui-ci lui sourit chaleureusement et vint vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Les deux personnes présentes suivirent Jasper du regard, Edward remarqua les larmes aux yeux de sa mère et inclina la tête pour apercevoir la mystérieuse compagne de son frère. Edward perdit son sourire en croisant son regard, au début il crut que c'était un tour de son imagination mais après un énième clignement des yeux il sut qu'il ne rêvait pas, que c'était bel et bien elle. Son fantasme personnel, Izz était debout aux cotés de sa mère souriante à quelques mètres de lui.

Après les retrouvailles des jeunes Cullen, ils se dirigèrent vers le salon tous les quatre. Edward s'assit auprès de son frère aîné, pendant que celui-ci attira sur ses genoux sa compagne qui lui sourit et lui prit la main. Edward ne put s'empêcher de fixer leurs mains liées, puis son regard s'orienta vers les doigts de la jeune femme qu'il examina un à un, il se sentit très chaud et en sueur quand des images lui revinrent en mémoire, des images où ces doigts faisaient des choses pas catholiques.

Après qu'ils finirent le déjeuner, qu' Esmée avait soigneusement préparé, celle-ci débarrassa la table avant que la jeune invitée ne lui propose son aide. Quand elles furent toutes les deux hors de leurs vues, Jasper se tourna vers Edward souriant :

- **Comment tu trouves Bella ? **

- **Bella ?** répéta-t-il.

- **Oui, ma petite amie, tu sais celle qui déjeunait en face de toi. **

-** Oh ! elle est bien. Dis, elle fait quoi comme métier ?**

- **Elle est vendeuse dans une parfumerie, pourquoi ? **demanda-t-il.

- **Non, rien… Je pensais plutôt à l'art, elle a un visage d'actrice.**

Bella qui revenait de la cuisine se figea en entendant les paroles de son beau-frère. Elle regarda Jasper qui avait éclaté de rire :

- **Bébé ? t'entends ça ? Edward te voit comme actrice.**

Bella se força à sourire pour ne réveiller de doutes et avança d'un pas incertain.

- **Bel-la**, dit Edward en appuyant sur chacune des syllabes, **moi j'aurais trouvé un autre surnom… pourquoi pas Izz ?** proposa-t-il innocemment.

Bella pâlit en entendant son surnom professionnel.

- **Je ne pense pas, non**, dit-elle en ancrant son regard à celui d' Edward.

Edward ne pouvait pas ôter son regard d'elle, à chacun de ses gestes des flashes lui revinrent en mémoire… Il essaya de faire comme si rien n'était mais elle lui rendait la tâche difficile surtout quand elle se penchait, de là où il était il pouvait bien regarder ses seins qui le faisaient jouir à plusieurs reprises, ou encore quand elle se levait, Edward avait une vision parfaite de son cul rebondi.

Il passa une main sur son visage et monta à sa chambre sans un mot pour sa famille. Par pur reflex il se dirigea vers son tiroir fétiche qu'il ouvrit découvrant ainsi sa collection. Il prit un des Dvd et passa ses longs et fins doigts sur les courbes de la jeune actrice. Il ne pouvait pas croire que celle qui le faisait jouir, celle qui imaginait à chaque fois où il atteignit l'orgasme était dans son salon dans les bras de son frère. Tout cela était invraisemblable.

Quand elle entendit la respiration régulière de Jasper, Bella se leva et sur la pointe des pieds elle sortit de la chambre. Elle croisa les doigts pour qu'il soit encore réveillé et toqua. La porte s'ouvrit sur Edward qui arqua un sourcil puis il baissa le regard tout le long de son corps vêtue d'une simple et minuscule nuisette.

Edward jura en détaillant le corps de la jeune femme devant lui vêtue d'une minuscule nuisette bleue qui ne couvrait pas grand-chose. Ses cheveux bruns était remontée en une queue de cheval offrant ainsi à Edward une vue splendide sur sa nuque.

_De la fumée et j'aurais juré que c'était l'un de ses films…_ pensa-t-il.

- **Je peux te parler ?** lui demanda-t-elle.

Il se contenta de hocher la tête, incapable de penser. La vue que lui offrait celle dont il rêvait depuis deux ans ne l'aidait pas vraiment.

Lentement il se dégagea de son chemin et referma la porte quand elle fut à l'intérieur. Elle balaya la chambre de regard puis se tourna vers Edward et souffla :

- **Je sais que tu sais.**

Edward, qui avait le regard fixé sur sa poitrine, releva brusquement la tête. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais aucun son ne sortit quand il vit qu'elle s'adossait au tiroir qui contenait toute sa carrière professionnelle.

- **Jasper ne sait pas,** révéla-t-elle sans lui laisser la chance d'en placer une, **Je n'ai pas trouvé le temps…ou plutôt le courage, je me demandais si on pouvait faire un marché tous les deux, j'ai vraiment besoin que tu gardes ce secret pour toi. Peux-tu ?** demanda-t-elle.

Il la regarda encore une fois puis se laissa tomber sur son lit, sans plus aucun regard pour elle il lui annonça :

- **A une condition**.

- **Laquelle ?**

- **Je crois que tu le sais…**

Bella ne put en croire ses oreilles à cet instant, il acceptait de garder un secret tout en en créant un autre. Sans savoir pourquoi elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, Bella pinça les lèvres et tourna le dos à Edward lui cachant ainsi son coté fragile et se dirigea vers la porte.

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait put poser sa main sur la poignée de la porte, un corps se pressa contre le sien la bloquant ainsi entre lui et la porte.

Edward pressa d'avantage son corps au sien, et de son nez il effleura chaque centimètre de sa peau partant de sa tempe, à ses joues, quand il arriva à sa mâchoire il la mordilla doucement. Le cœur d'Edward battait tellement vite qu'il cru qu'il allait s'arrêter. Lentement et tout en continuant d'effleurer la peau douce de son visage, Edward fit monter sa main droite le long de ses cuisses jusqu'à la bordure de son sous-vêtement, il claqua l'élastique de celui-ci contre sa peau et lécha le lobe de son oreille en même temps.

Ses lèvres descendirent vers sa clavicule en laissant sur chaque centimètre de peau dénudée un baiser mouillé. Quand ses lèvres arrivèrent à la gorge de jeune femme il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en remarquant qu'elle frissonnait sous son toucher. Son autre main vint se poser sur sa poitrine et tira les pointes la faisant légèrement cambrer, tandis que l'autre s'aventura au dessous de la nuisette, elle caressa en premier son ventre plat et descendit dangereusement vers son intimité.

Belle ne répliqua pas, elle avait perdu tout son self control quand elle sentit le désir d'Edward contre ses fesses. Son toucher la rendait dingue, à peine l'avait-il effleuré qu'elle mouillait déjà, on aurait dit qu'il eut fait ceci toute sa vie. La main d'Edward passa sous le minuscule bout de tissus qui lui servait de string et caressa extérieurement ses lèvres puis son index y glissa, facilement. A cet instant Bella cessa de combattre et gémit en rejetant la tête sur l'épaule d'Edward, elle sentit ce dernier sourire contre la peau de son cou mais elle s'en fichait tout ce qu'elle ressentait était ses doigts qui caressaient ses parties intimes.

Les yeux de Bella roulèrent dans leurs orbites quand il appuya sur son clitoris gonflé, sa tête reposée sur l'épaule d'Edward s'inclina lui permettant de mordiller son cou. Bella plaça une de ses mains en arrière et tira sur les cheveux d'Edward, pendant que son autre main rejoignit celle d'Edward, leurs deux mains se mélangèrent sur sa vulve trempée et elle le guida un peu plus bas et enfonça son majeur et son index.  
Pas besoin de lui faire un dessin, Edward poussa la main de Bella et enfonça plus loin et plus durement ses deux doigts. Il ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'il en avait rêvé tellement longtemps ou si c'était la réalité, mais l'intimité de Bella était si douce et chaude qu'il passerait sa vie à lui faire du bien.

Edward stoppa ses mouvement de vas et viens quand il sentit les parois de Bella se serrer autour de ses doigts, il sut qu'elle était proche. Elle poussa un gémissement plaintif avant qu'il ne la retourne et la coinçant encore une fois contre la porte et son corps.

Bella haleta en croisant le regard noir d'Edward. Il lui prit le menton entre son pouce et son index et la força à lécher ses doigts qui quelques instants auparavant s'aventuraient dans ses chairs. Elle coinça son index à l'aide de ses dents et l'aspira.

Le regard d'Edward se fit plus noir et plus désireux. Il lui ôta la nuisette, la laissant vêtue uniquement d'un string, machinalement ses mains vinrent se poser sur sa poitrine avantageuse, celle qu'il ne regardait que sur un écran, il gifla l'un d'eux et Bella se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas gémir, sur son autre sein il tira violemment sa pointe jusqu'à ce qu'elle poussa un cri de douleur.

Edward ôta ses mains de sa poitrine et les posa sur ses épaules la forçant ainsi à se mettre à genoux. Bella, qui avait comprit ses intentions, posa ses mains sur la bordure de son pantalon. Lentement elle aventura ses deux index et effleura la naissance de ses poils.

Edward posa ses deux mains à plat contre la porte et laissa tomber sa tête en avant, lui offrant ainsi la meilleure vision qu'il n'ait jamais vu, Bella à genoux à moitié nue. D'un geste habile elle ôta son pantalon et son caleçon libérant sa queue tendue à bloc. Son premier reflex fut d'écarquiller les yeux en constatant la longueur de son sexe, puis elle y passa ses ongles faisant gronder Edward. Posément elle approcha son visage et laissa le sexe d'Edward effleurer chaque partie de son visage, arrivant à ses lèvres elle sortit le bout de sa langue et lécha le gland.

Ne pouvant plus supporter cette torture, d'une main Edward attrapa la chevelure de Bella et la guida vers son sexe, cette dernière ne se fit pas prier et ouvra la bouche accueillant sa queue. A l'instant où ses lèvres se refermèrent autour de sa queue, Edward cru qu'il était arrivé au paradis.

Edward attrapa une poigée de cheveux à l'aide de sa main, et intima un rythme en s'enfonça encore plus loin, buttant au fond de sa gorge. Il risqua un regard vers le bas, il gronda quand il découvrit le spectacle que lui offrait la jeune femme, son sexe dégoulinant de salive entrant et sortant de sa bouche pulpeuse, ses grands yeux bruns fixaient intensément le visage d'Edward. Les ongles de Bella s'enfoncèrent encore plus dans la chair de ses fesses.

Il ôta son autre main de la porte et la passa dans les cheveux de Bella avant de prendre ces derniers, arrêtant ainsi ses va-et-vient et s'enfonça dans sa bouche en poussant un râle de plaisir. La tête coincée entre les grandes mains d'Edward, Bella ne pouvait plus bouger, il continua ses mouvements de bassins devenus de plus en plus bestiaux. Il lui baisa littéralement la bouche.

- **Oh oui…Suce-moi**, gémit-il. **T'aimes ça hein ?** demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Bella n'en pouvait plus elle ôta ses mains des fesses d'Edward et les posa sur ses seins qu'elle palpa un instant, puis elle les écrasa de sa paume tout en regardant Edward droit dans les yeux. Les yeux de ce dernier roulèrent dans leurs orbites et ses coups de rein devinrent plus rapides, ses mains tirèrent les cheveux de Bella durement. Elle sentit son sexe palpiter contre sa langue, elle savait qu'il était près de la jouissance elle se prépara à accueillir son sperme. Mais ce dernier se retira de sa bouche sous le regard incrédule de Bella. Puis il prit son sexe dans sa main droite et effectua des va-et-vient. Bella gémit en le regardant se masturber à quelques centimètres de son visage.

- **Oui**, gémit-il, **prends ça salope**, dit-il d'une voix rauque tout en se libérant en de longs jets.

Le sperme d'Edward de répandit sur le visage de Bella et sur sa poitrine, offrant à Edward une vision hautement érotique. Celle-ci se leva et passa son doigt sur son sein récoltant le jus d'Edward, puis traça les lèvres de ce dernier du même doigt, et l'enfonça dans sa bouche lui permettant de se goûter pour la première fois.

Bella fut tentée par les lèvres d'Edward, elle approcha son visage jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres frôlent les siennes. En inclinant la tête vers la gauche elle sortit sa langue et la passa sur les lèvres pleines d'Edward. Le désir de ce dernier ne tarda pas à refaire surface, il ouvrit les lèvres et à son tour laissa le bout de sa langue effleurer celle de Bella. Quand leurs lèvres se refermèrent, Bella gémit en se goûtant sur sa langue.

Bella fit descendre sa main tout au long du torse d'Edward jusqu'à son sexe, qu'elle trouva déjà tendu. Elle sourit contre les lèvres de son amant avant de le pousser sur le lit derrière lui.

Edward se retrouva assis sur le lit, Bella entre ses jambes toujours vêtue de son string. Il l'attrapa de la taille et la renversa sur le lit et se plaça entres ses jambes.

- **Tu ne trouves pas qu'il ne devrait pas être ici ?** demanda-t-il en effleurant son string trempé.

Pour toute réponse Bella gémit.

- **Tu veux que je l'enlève et ensuite que je te baise ?** demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque et autoritaire.

Encore une fois Bella ne répondit pas mais se cambra faisant gronder Edward. Ce dernier tira l'un de ses tétons.

- **Réponds ! **

- **Oui,** geignit-t-elle en se cambrant quand lui gifla le sein.

- **Oui quoi ?**

- **Baise-moi,** lui dit-elle en ancrant son regard au sien, **baise-moi fort,** répéta-t-elle.

Edward sentit son sang palpiter dans son sexe, il lui arracha le string découvrant sa fente trempée. Il passa un doigt de bas en haut et appuya sur son bouton de chair. Il s'allongea au dessus d'elle pour atteindre le petit tiroir et y prit un préservatif. Bella profita de la position et commença à s'onduler créant une friction entre leurs corps nus. Quand Edward sentit sa cyprine s'étaler sur sa verge il donna quelques coups de bassin les faisant gémir tous les deux.

- **Écartes bien les jambes, comme tu sais si bien le faire**, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

Bella ne répliqua pas et écarta les jambes jusqu'à ce qu'Edward puisse voir son trou. Il prit son sexe d'une main et effleura sa fente lui arrachant un râle, elle souleva les hanches quémandant sa queue ce qui fit sourire Edward de fierté.

Bella se pourlécha les lèvres et attrapa ses seins chacun dans une main, puis les porta du mieux qu'elle pouvait à sa bouche et lécha ses mamelons. Edward déglutit, et sa virilité prit encore de la vigueur. Brusquement il pénétra Bella buttant fort et au fond, ses testicules claquèrent fortement contre son anus.

Bella cria son nom et tira sur ses seins.

- **C'est ca que tu veux ?** demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante de plaisir, **salope ! bien sur. Tu mouilles tellement que tu inondes le lit.**

Contrairement à ce qu'elle pouvait penser, les paroles d'Edward ne firent qu'augmenter son plaisir, elle gémit de plus en plus fort et écarta les jambes en ramenant ses genoux à ses épaules. Edward prit ses fesses et les tira en avant lui offrant un angle de pénétration plus profond. Ses coups de reins n'avaient rien de doux, ils étaient bestiaux.

- **Oh oui, oui**, gémit Bella,** baise-moi…défonce moi.  
**  
Edward s'immobilisa avant de sortir sa queue et avança jusqu'à ce qu'il la coinçe entres ses deux seins et effectua deux va-et-vient, Bella sortit sa langue et se gouta sur sa verge gluante de son jus. Edward attrapa sa bite d'une main et donna une légère tape sur son sein avant de lui ordonner :

- **Tourne-toi.**

Bella virevolta et s'accrocha à la tête du lit, offrant à Edward une vision plus que parfaite sur son cul. Ce dernier lui caressa les fesses, puis dirigea son membre vers sa fente jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trempé et le remonta vers son petit trou. Il écarta ses fesses et son gland glissa facilement dans son anus. Bella haleta et poussa ses fesses en arrière quémandant une pénétration profonde, quand ses boules touchèrent son entrée elle commença un léger va-et-vient mais Edward la stoppa en plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches.

- **Putain.**

Bella pleurnicha et retenta un autre va-et-vient mais cette fois-ci elle fut stopper par une gifle, Edward avait giflé sa fesse droite pour l'arrêter, sauf que la jeune femme ne l'interpréta pas ainsi au contraire elle se mordit la lèvre et recommença recevant une autre claque, celle-ci laissa des traces rouges sur son derrière.

- **Oui,** gémit-elle.

- **Petite vicieuse,** souffla Edward.

Quand reprit ses esprit il commença à se mouvoir en jurant tellement elle était serrée. Bella tourna la tête vers Edward pour le regarder, yeux mi-clos, lèvres entrouvertes, entrain de l'enculer, elle gémit face à la vision d'Edward prit par le plaisir. Une de ses mains s'aventura plus bas, et caressa d'abord son clitoris gonflé puis descendit jusqu'à son entrée où elle glissa trois doigts et commença à se masturber sans quitter Edward des yeux.

Edward sentit ses doigts contre sa bite, et ouvra les yeux retrouvant son actrice préféré entrain de se procurer du plaisir pendant qu'il l'enculait :

- **Viens…Izz**, supplia-t-il.

Pour accompagner ses paroles il attrapa ses deux seins et poussa encore plus loin. Bella cria quand ses parois se resserrèrent sur ses doigts avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit, essoufflée, fatiguée.

- **Putain, oui,** gémit Edward, **Ouiiiii.**

Edward vint à son tour et écrasa Bella de son poids, haletant. Il eut juste le temps de déposer un baiser sur son épaule, que son amante sortit du lit à la recherche de ses vêtements. Elle retrouva sa nuisette facilement puis laissa ses yeux balader la pièce du regard.

- **C'est ça que tu cherches ? **demanda Edward en agitant un minuscule bout de tissu bleu.

- **Oui,** dit-elle en avançant.

Edward la stoppa d'un geste et se leva, nu comme un ver, puis déposa le string dans le tiroir.

- **Il est mien maintenant.**

Bella voulu répliquer mais Edward la fit taire d'un baiser chaste. Il n'avait même pas besoin d'approfondir le baiser pour la sentir frémir. Il la lâcha à contre cœur et ouvrit la porte :

- **Tu peux compter sur moi. Je serai une tombe. **

Bella le regarda une dernière fois, déglutit puis disparu dans le couloir. 


	2. Chapter 2

_*se ronge les ongles*_

_Je sais ca fait un .. deux mois que je me suis pas connectée sur FF ! J'avais mes examens et je viens de finir :/ _

_en plus des préparations j'avais ni le temps ni l'envie d'écrire ni sur cette fic ni sur les autres._

_Bref je voudrais vous remercier TOUTES pour vos reviews et encore pour celles qui ont voté sur Damn-addict-of-lemon. Grace à vous je me suis classée en premier avec ma Ninie pour ' Jouer avec les fantasmes ' et en 3eme place avec ' Sex Team '_

_Vous êtes géniales..._

* * *

**Réponses aux anonymes :**

**PatiewSnow : **Merci miss pour la review. Edward mauvais *mouaahaha*

**BrOoK3 : **Merciiii ... et puis non tu n'es pas perverse sinon on l'est toutes les deux :D et voici la suite.

* * *

**CHAPITRE DEUX : **

Subir les conséquences ...

* * *

- T'es sûre que tout ira bien pour toi ?

- Oui Jasper, soupira Bella pour la énième fois. Je ne vais pas mourir, en plus ta mère revient dans trois heures.

Jasper la regarda d'un air inquiet mais finit par hocher la tête. Y'a des jours que l'hôpital de Forks lui avait proposé un demi stage auprès de son père, au début il avait refusé ne voulant pas mettre Bella dans une situation inconfortable, de plus il y avait son boulot, mais celle-ci lui avait certifié que tout ira bien et il accepta le poste. Après tout une semaine ce n'était pas grand-chose…

Aujourd'hui il devait commencer mais il se voyait gêné et inquiet de laisser Bella errer toute seule dans leur immense villa toute une journée.

- Allez, tu vas être en retard, lui rappela Bella en le sortant de ses pensées.

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois et sortit. Après que Jasper ait claqué la porte d'entrée, Bella ferma les yeux et soupira, deux jours étaient passés après le léger incident dans la chambre d'Edward et elle s'en voulait à chaque fois qu'elle croisait le regard amoureux de son petit ami, et quand elle réussissait à oublier, son beau-frère se faisait un plaisir de le lui rappeler par des insinuations à deux balles.

Heureusement qu'aujourd'hui ce cher Edward avait cours, d'ailleurs le lundi elle avait faillé recracher tout son bol de café quand elle sut qu'il était toujours au lycée, pourtant il paraissait tellement plus vieux. Non seulement elle avait trompé son petit ami mais en plus avec un mineur.

Apres avoir bu tout le café préparé, zappée sur toutes les chaînes du câble, et mit deux couleurs différentes de vernis à ongles, Bella se leva et monta à l'étage. Il restait exactement deux heures avant qu'Esmée revienne et elle s'ennuyait à mourir. Quand elle arriva en haut, elle fut tentée par la première porte à sa gauche, elle hésita au début mais finit par y pénétrer.

Elle fut d'abord surprise par la propreté et l'ordre qui régnait dans la chambre puis elle referma la porte. Du coin de l'œil elle aperçu un bout de tissu bleu dépassant le tiroir, qu'elle reconnue comme étant le string, son string. Elle avança dans le but de le reprendre, elle sourit intérieurement en imaginant la tête que fera Edward quand il ne retrouvera pas son petit string fétiche. Elle ouvra le tiroir mais ce qu'elle y vit la stoppa net. Devant elle, dans le tiroir se trouvait une trentaine de dvd d'Izz dans toutes les formes et couleurs, d'abord elle fut choquée puis, étrangement, flattée.

La première image qui lui vint à l'esprit fut celle du tournage, elle se rappela de toutes les lumières et elle exposée nue à la vue de tout de le monde, puis la deuxième fut celle de son beau frère, nu, beau comme un dieu allongé sur le lit se masturbant en la regardant, jouissant en la regardant et en criant son surnom. Elle fut submergée par des frissons quand elle se remémora la vision d'Edward sous le plaisir.

Du bout des doigts elle caressa chacune des pochettes, puis elle prit l'un d'eux au hasard le fixant nostalgiquement.

D'une main d'automate, elle l'ouvrit et le glissa dans lecteur, en attendant qu'il commence elle s'éloigna jusqu'à ce que ses jambes entrent en contact avec le matelas où elle s'assit. Elle posa la pochette du DVD sur le lit, à ses cotés, et essaya du mieux qu'elle pouvait d'éliminer la moiteur de ses mains en les essuyant sur son jean. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était en train de regarder un de ses films, elle qui avait toujours trouvé ça bizarre et un peu grossier. Et de plus dans la chambre de ce cher Edward, qu'elle avait juste voulu oublier.

Bella concentra à nouveau son attention sur l'écran. Sans qu'elle le veuille, sa respiration s'accéléra et la température de son corps monta. Apres avoir longtemps hésitée, Bella abandonna son coté raisonnable et défit le premier bouton de son chemisier.

…

- T'es sur que tu ne veux pas rester ? Le prof n'est pas là. On devrait peut être en profiter tu sais, dit Kevin.

- Non, j'ai … ce _truc _à faire, bégaya Edward.

Kevin haussa les épaules. Edward en profita et monta dans sa Volvo. Depuis le début de la semaine, il avait cette envie hâtive de rentrer chez lui. Comme si il voulait s'assurer qu'_elle _était toujours là. Chez lui. Sous son toit.

Quand Bella avait quittée sa chambre ce soir là. Il était resté longtemps allongé sur son lit à réfléchir, à ce qu'il avait fait, à qui l'avait-il fait ? Et il s'en voulu encore plus en croisant Jasper le lendemain. Mais il ne pu s'empêcher de mater le corps de Bella quand elle descendit à son tour.

Edward gara sa voiture dans l'allée. Il souffla un bon coup pour se donner du courage et sortit de sa voiture. En un instant il se sentit soulager de ne trouver aucune voiture garée. Mais ce sentiment fut vite remplacé par…l'excitation quand il sentit cette odeur de vanille envahir ses narines depuis la porte d'entrée.

Apres avoir jeté un coup d'œil dans la cuisine et salon, Edward monta à l'étage. En ouvrant la porte, il se figea au premier regard. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et avala durement sa salive. Ses yeux ne voulaient pas quitter le corps de Bella allongé sur _son_ lit. Il laissa tomber sa veste, qu'il venait d'enlever, puis avança.

A l'entente des bruits de pas, Bella tourna légèrement la tête. Elle fut mi-soulagée mi-apeurée. Sa main arrêta tout mouvement et elle se mordit la lèvre inferieure.

Edward resta longtemps à fixer sa lèvre coincée entre ses dents. Il tira la chaise de son bureau et s'assit en face d'Isabella. Du bout des doigts il lui caressa la cheville. Bella se cambra en frissonnant.

- Continue, lui ordonna-t-il.

- Um… Je …

- J'ai dis continue, répéta-t-il d'une voix plus rauque et autoritaire.

Bella fut surprise quand un gémissement lui échappa, et après une seconde d'hésitation ses doigts retrouvèrent leur chemin, ses yeux fixèrent ceux d'Edward. Elle écarta encore plus les jambes lui offrant une vision hautement érotique qui le fit grogner.

Ses doigts jouèrent avec ses lèvres intimes, puis doucement elle les fit tourner autour de son clitoris gonflé. Son autre main vint empoigner l'un de ses seins, elle se cambra encore plus et poussa un petit cri. Ensuite d'un seul coup elle pénétra deux doigts dans ses chairs et commença à pomper vite.

Edward n'en pouvait plus, le spectacle que lui offrait Bella était plus qu'excitant. Il frotta sa paume contre la bosse de son pantalon cherchant à se soulager. Quand il vit qu'elle n'était pas loin de l'orgasme, que ses cris redoublaient, il déboucla la ceinture de son pantalon en un clin d'œil et sortit son membre de son caleçon. De son pouce il caressa son gland, puis il l'empoigna durement et commença des va-et-vient sans quitter Bella des yeux.

- Oh…Ouiii, gémit Bella quand elle vit qu'Edward se masturbait devant elle, puis elle rajouta un troisième doigt.

Edward renforça sa prise et commença à haleter voulant jouir au même moment. Mais quand il vit qu'elle avait rejeté sa tête en arrière et poussée un petit cri. Il se leva et stoppa sa main brusquement. Bella ouvra les yeux et commença à se tortiller pour avoir plus de contact, elle était si proche. Pourquoi l'avait-t-il stoppée ?

- Edward, minauda-t-elle.

- Chut, dit-il en s'approchant.

Elle se pourlécha les lèvres et fixa les siennes qui devinrent de plus en plus proches. Il caressa son nez du sien puis frôla ses lèvres. Bella les entrouvrit et s'approcha mais Edward s'éloigna en souriant. Elle empoigna son pull et l'attira vers elle brusquement en plaquant sa bouche contre la sienne. Leurs lèvres bougèrent en harmonie, Edward lui mordit la lèvre la faisant gémir, de douleur ? De plaisir ?

Il lui tira les cheveux puis caressa de sa langue la barrière de ses dents. Bella lui donna accès à sa bouche, et quand leurs langues se caressèrent elle gémit de plaisir. Les mains d'Edward descendirent à son cou puis remontèrent jusqu'à ses joues. Bella passa les siennes autour de la taille d'Edward, qui était toujours penché, puis descendirent vers ses fesses dénudés. Ses doigts griffèrent la peau d'Edward qui grogna.

Les jambes d'Edward menèrent une bataille contre son pantalon, qu'il finit par laisser au sol, et quitta les lèvres de Bella pour enlever son pull. Bella se mit à genoux devant lui pendant qu'il ouvrait un préservatif, et commença à tracer ses abdos. Des bouts de ses ongles, elle remonta jusqu'à ses tétons qu'elle pinça en se mordant la lèvre.

Edward grimpa à son tour sur le lit, mit le préservatif sur sa longueur et se mit derrière Bella. D'une main il écarta ses cheveux et mordilla la peau de son cou en frottant son érection contre ses fesses.

Puisqu'il parait que tu aimes voir tes films, je me ferais un plaisir de te laisser les regarder pendant que je …M'occupe de toi, huh ? lui susurra-t-il en caressant sa fente de sa queue gonflée à bloc.

Bella gémit et poussa ses fesses en arrière cherchant à accentuer le contact. Edward tira une poignée de ses longs cheveux bruns et la pénétra d'un coup. Bella ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit, elle sentit ses jambes la lâcher heureusement qu'Edward lui maintint la hanche droite.

- C'est …bon ? demanda Edward d'une voix raillée de plaisir.

- Hmm… o…oui, gémit Bella incitant Edward à aller plus fort.

Bella reposa son regard sur l'écran de la télévision où était affiché son corps nu, penché en avant offrant ainsi à un million de téléspectateurs une vision inédite de sa féminité.

Edward relâcha la poignée de cheveux et sa main descendit vers les seins de Bella, qui ne demandaient qu'à être toucher, il tira ses pointes.

- Edward … plus vite, cria Bella.

Edward délaissa une nouvelle fois ses seins, et sa main partit rejoindre l'autre sur les hanches de Bella. Il sortit de son antre puis la pénétra plus brutalement butant au fond de son ventre. Cette fois Bella cria et rejeta sa tête en arrière la reposant ainsi sur l'épaule de son beau-frère.

Edward traça une ligne imaginaire sur son visage à l'aide de ses lèvres jusqu'à mordiller le lobe de l'oreille de Bella.

- Viens…Jouis, la supplia-t-il.

Bella plaça ses propres mains sur celles d'Edward en le griffant. Puis l'une d'elle les abandonna et empoigna ses couilles le faisant gémir et buter encore plus fort et plus loin.

- Juste là … Mon dieu … Ed…Edward, haleta Bella en jouissant.

Edward renforça sa prise sur ses hanches la maintenant debout puis il la pénétra une dernière fois avant de s'écrouler en arrière emmenant le corps de Bella avec lui. Toujours haletante, Bella se leva et commença à chercher ses sous vêtements, elle mit son soutien gorge et releva la tête quand elle vit un petit morceau de tissu noir s'agiter devant elle.

- N'y penses même pas, gronda-t-elle.

- Demande-le un peu plus … poliment, sourit Edward en jetant le préservatif à la poubelle.

Bella mit son chemisier et avança agacée vers Edward, qui maintenant était adossé contre la porte toujours nu et affichant un sourire en coin.

- Edward, l'avertit-t-elle.

- Allez ! je suis sûr que tu peux être beaucoup plus convaincante, dit-il en l'attrapant par la taille.

Bella voulu répondre mais un son la stoppa, un son qui lui tordit le ventre. La porte d'entrée. Elle se dégagea de l'emprise d'Edward et empoigna son jeans.

_Tant pis pour le string … Encore !_ pensa-t-elle.

Quand elle finit de boutonner son jeans elle sortit aussi vite qu'elle pouvait de la chambre, et descendit les escaliers. Sans un regard pour Edward.

…

- Chérie ton téléphone, cria Jasper du salon.

Bella s'excusa auprès d'Esmée et quitta la cuisine pour le salon, où elle trouvait son petit ami en pleine discussion avec son _frère. _Elle croisa un instant le regard émeraude d'Edward mais le détourna tout de suite quand elle vit qui lui souriait. Elle prit son téléphone et souffla en apercevant la photo sur son écran.

Bella prit son téléphone sourit à Jasper puis monta à l'étage pour s'enfermer dans l'ancienne chambre de son copain.

- Oui Rose ?

_- Alors t'es vraiment vivante_, souffla son amie de l'autre bout du fil. _J'ai essayé de te rejoindre y'a des jours sur ton autre numéro. _

- Je t'avais pourtant dis que je ne serais disponible que sur celui là.

_- Ouais… et t'avais aussi dis que tu serais de retour y'a … genre deux jours. _

- Je sais … j'ai eu des complications. Jasper a eu un stage et c'est vraiment important pour lui.

_- Tu sais qui s'en fiche de tout ça ? Georges. Bella je t'adore tu le sais ? tu es ma meilleure amie. Mais Georges est ton agent lui tout ce qui l'importe c'est l'argent, et tu as signé un contrat._

- Comment veux-tu que j'explique tout ça à Jasper hein ? s'agaça-t-elle.

_- En arrêtant de mentir_.

- Au revoir Rose, dit-elle avant de raccrocher.

Bella sursauta quand elle sentit deux bras l'enlacer et des lèvres se poser sur son cou. Elle se retourna et nicha son visage dans son cou en fermant les yeux.

- Ca va ? chuchota Jasper.

Elle ne fit qu'hocher la tête et resserrer sa prise sur la taille de Jasper. Celui-ci déposa quelques baisers sur les cheveux de Bella, lui fit remonter la tête et l'embrassa avec douceur. De ses doigts il caressa les traits de son visage. Les mains de Bella s'aventurèrent au dessus de sa chemise caressant sa peau chaude.

Bella se rapprocha collant son corps au sien. Elle inclina la tête et approfondi le baiser. Ses mains se perdirent dans ses boucles blondes. Jasper caressa le bas de son dos, puis mit ses mains sur ses fesses et la souleva. Instinctivement, Bella croisa ses jambes autour de sa taille sans quitter ses lèvres.

Il avança puis l'allongea sur le lit, puis parsema son visage de baisers. Bella commença à défaire les boutons un à un pendant que Jasper s'occuper de son jeans, à elle.

Quand enfin ils firent nus. Jasper se plaça entre ses jambes et la pénétra doucement en lui chuchotant combien il l'aimait. Bella ferma les yeux, ne voulant pas croiser son regard après un tel aveu. Un aveu qu'auparavant elle lui aurait rendu avec joie. Maintenant elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir coupable pour l'avoir fait souffrir. D'avoir fait souffrir l'homme qu'elle aime.

La respiration de Jasper se fit plus haletante, c'est à ce moment là que Bella se rendit compte qu'elle avait peut-être fermé les yeux un peu trop longtemps, quand elle les ouvrit elle fit face au visage de Jasper prit par l'excitation, elle savait qu'il était proche. Mais pas elle.

Ses paumes se posèrent sur ses épaules et elle le renversa avant de le chevaucher. Sans perdre une minute elle commença à se déhancher sur toute sa longueur. Jasper surprit par le nouveau comportement de sa petite amie, mit un moment avant de poser ses mains sur ses hanches et de l'accompagner dans ses va-et-vient.

Il ne mit pas longtemps et jouit au fond d'elle. Bella se rallongea à ses cotés et lui tourna le dos.

- C'était…parfait, lui chuchota-t-il en embrassant son épaule.

Bella ferma les yeux et hocha la tête.

- Tu ne dors pas ? demanda Jasper après un long moment.

- Non, je pense à ce que m'a dit Rose tout à l'heure.

- A propos de? dit-il en se redressant sur son avant-bras.

- Du fait que mon boss me réclame, en quelques sortes.

- Ah bon ? t'avais pas dit que c'était ok ?

- Plus maintenant, apparemment, souffla-t-elle.

- Tu sais on peut repartir pour Boston demain.

- Quoi et ton stage ? lui demanda-t-elle en lui faisant face.

- Tu es plus importante, dit-il en lui caressant amoureusement la joue.

Bella sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, elle se mordit la lèvre durement pour ne pas éclater en sanglots.

- Ton stage aussi. J'attendrais … il attendra. J'ai besoin d'un verre d'eau, je reviens.

Elle se leva, mit son peignoir et sourit à Jasper avant d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre. Elle s'adossa un moment contre la porte, puis descendit à la cuisine. Elle fut d'abord surprise par la luminosité de la pièce, ensuite anxieuse quand elle croisa le regard d'Edward qui était debout au milieu de la pièce.

- Alors on s'amuse ? demanda-t-il.

- Et en quoi ca te regarde ? cracha-t-elle.

Edward sourit de toutes ses dents avant de s'avancer tel un prédateur vers sa proie. Comme par instinct, Bella recula jusqu'à ce que son dos se trouve plaqué contre le réfrigérateur.

- Arrêtes, demanda-t-elle doucement.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais tout à l'heure.

- J'…j'ai dérapé. C'était une erreur Edward.

- C'est maintenant que tu te décides à jouer les petites amies parfaites ?

Sans qu'elle ne le veuille, sa main s'abattit brutalement sur la joue de son beau-frère. Edward serra la mâchoire avant de lui empoigner violemment la main en la rapprochant de lui.

- T'as oublié un petit détail peut-être ? Juste un mot de ma part et tu peux dire adieu à Jasper.

- Tu ne m'impressionnes pas. Jasper ne croira jamais que j'ai couché avec toi.

- Peut-être pas, mais il croira facilement à ton métier secret en regardant tes vidéos.

Bella blêmit et les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Toi. Pendant votre séjour ici, je veux que tu sois disponible à chaque fois que j'en ai envie, dit-il tout en lui caressant la hanche.

Bella le fusilla du regard un instant mais finit par hocher la tête. Avant qu'il ne puisse l'embrasser la lumière du couloir s'alluma les faisant sursauter. Bella en profita et monta les escaliers à la hâte. Quand elle arriva dans la chambre, elle secoua Jasper pour le réveiller :

- Bella ? marmonna-t-il. Tu vas bien ?

- On doit retourner à Boston.

* * *

_Hum Hum ... Alors pas déçus ?_

_Est ce que la troisième personne dérange ? si oui je peux ecrire en la première personne :p _


End file.
